Green Spandex
by Purple Rabbit's Foot
Summary: Having Gai as a sensei has its ups and downs. But in this case, it's the worst. A NejiTen OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them… 

**Author's Babble:** Yah, I know, it had been months before I followed my first, but I was too absorbed with my studies (weh…) and other stuff. Anyway, here's another story featuring my favourite couple, and their team.

**Green Spandex  
**By: pin0ts

_Our team's frail and delicate flower,_

_Be at my house at 7:00 PM._

_Hoping that your burning fire of youth is still ablaze,  
Gai-sensei_

The recipient of the letter sweatdropped after reading it. Who in the right mind would write a letter with longer opening and closing remarks then the actual content? Tenten sighed. But knowing, and being with Gai-sensei in her Genin years, this is not the oddest encounter.

Checking her watch, it's already 6:45 PM, time to start her gradual walk to Gai's not-so-far house. She'd rather waste time than energy at that time. What unforeseen news could their sensei have in stored for them this time?

---

"So, what's this meeting all about?" Asked the weapons' mistress, cutting the, 'Lee!', 'Gai-sensei!' moment of the two. She's sure that the scene of the two, and a minute of calling each other's name wouldn't be appreciated by both her and Neji.

"Yosh! We are going to a party!" Gai exclaimed suddenly, not minding that he and his favourite student had stopped in the middle of showing how badly they missed each other. Hearing this, the Hyuga had already made up his mind. "I'm not coming." He then stood up, wanting to make his point.

"Aww… Come on Neji, be a good sport. Learn to socialize a bit." The only female member again came to the rescue. And surprisingly, Mr. Anti Social of the group, always abide to her request. "What party is it, Gai-sensei? When is it? What time?" It was time for the ultra energetic Lee to start his never ending questions.

"My dear, young, students, that's the spirit! And I am glad to announce that the theme of the party is…" He then stopped, to create anticipation, but it was shorter than he intended to, a split second, maybe, because he, himself is too excited to hold back. "…DRESS LIKE YOUR TEACHER!"

A huge grin, tears of joy, a dropped jaw and an emotionless face. Those were what lay on the four's faces, I can guess you can tell which is which. A series of jubilant cheers were also heard, oh, you can guess how happy the beasts of Konoha are.

"I'm with you Neji, I'm not coming either." The speaker and the person referred to stood up in unison, already heading to the door. There is no way they would humiliate themselves, who thought about this crazy theme anyway? Didn't they feel sympathy to those who will be wearing spandex?

Using his super fast ability, Lee immediately blocked the door, desperate to change the minds of his teammates. "No! I will not let my friends waste their youth! Neji, Tenten, you should have known better!"

"Lee, get away from the door." Tenten said exasperatedly, wanting to get rid of their last obstacle to their way to freedom. But Neji had a different thought of how to handle this. "If you don't want to get hurt." He added to Tenten's previous statement.

"No, my students! Do not fight! Make peace, not war!" Gai panicked. "And besides, I have already prepared your handmade costumes! Especially made by me!" He then pulled two hangered clothings, both the exact replica of his clothes, only different with their size.

Forgetting his guard-the-door duty, Lee instantly dashed to the side of Gai, admiring the garments he held, wide and teary eyed. "Ahh… It's a dream come true! Gai-sensei! You're a genius! Now, I have a new goal! It's to be the best tailor in Konoha!"

Emotionless to deadly, that's how the Byakugan user's expression changed, the moment he saw the 'outfit' his sensei had prepared for them. The clothes are far worse than he had imagined.

But their oh so ecstatic sensei didn't seem to feel the deadly aura one of his students is emitting, for what he did next is to absentmindedly add to the vexed feeling of the teen. He again pulled something round and black out of nowhere, then exclaimed proudly, "And I have an extra for Neji!"

Seeing the wig, Tenten tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably. Now, she's the receiver of Neji's lethal glare. Who could blame her? Her overactive imagination started pumping, and now, her mind is filled with a spandexed Neji, complete with a shiny, bowl cut wig, standing beside Gai and Lee, doing the peace sign, accompanied with a humungous grin, with a loud and satisfying PING!

Out of curiosity on how her teammate would truly look like, she decided to oppose and disregard her previous thoughts. "Okay, I changed my mind." The only one that Neji considered as a reliable comrade had betrayed him.

"I knew you couldn't resist missing a chance to wear these glorious things!"

"Yes, sensei! And now that Tenten has joined us, Neji wouldn't be able to say no!" Neji glared at Lee for his statement, knowing that there's more to it than he said. But then, he can't leave Tenten with those psychos, and besides, he's the cold, aloof and nonchalant Hyuga Neji, nothing could probably embarrass him, well at least he's good at hiding them.

Closing his eyes, and heaving a defeated sigh, Neji surrendered. "Fine, but not the wig."

"Yes! Keep your springtime of youth flow endlessly! We shall win the best look a like team!" Another blinding flash of light hindered there ability to see.

Tears of joy, an amused smile and eyes closed. Now these are what to be seen in the faces of the people occupying Gai's house. It's a good idea to leave it that way, but Lee had something better in mind.

A flash of green was seen, and in an instant, Lee was in between his teammates, his arms around them, in a big, bone crushing, one-sided, group hug. "My youthful friends! We shall bring home the bacon!"

"Uhh… Lee, I don't think this is a good--" Before Tenten could finish, Lee was sent flying to the wall.

---

Gai looked at what his team had grown into. They had proven themselves great, and they all have their commitments, they're busy all the time, and he knows, that though none showed it, he knows each one misses their Genin days, keeping each other company, being at each other's side, being there when needed.

And now, he's satisfied, and smiles at the fact that the weapons' mistress could affect a certain Hyuga greatly. They wouldn't actually make a bad couple. He has seen them together in missions, trainings, and outside it, and he couldn't think of anyone better for Neji, or vice versa.

At the moment, they may ignore or deny these feelings, but surely, time would bring them together.

Gai might be a bizarre, loud person, but he's certainly not as dense as other people think. He can see things that some people close their eyes to.

-----

It's done! Very slight NejiTen though, but I still hope it drawn even a small smile from you. And about Gai's last thoughts, I think it's good to see him in a not so crazy state, though only in his thoughts. Anyway, also about the ending, yes, I'm leaving it there. I'm not planning on making a sequel about the party itself, but who knows? If an idea pops out, maybe I'll make one.

Okay, I'm leaving you here, until my next story, I guess.


End file.
